New Game Plus
by Boxasaurus
Summary: Naofumi moves onto a new adventure after finishing the main quest
1. Thoughts

Naofumi was a fairly good gamer when it came to completing games, but starting a new game to find new routes and secrets was uncharted waters for him.

Naofumi thought the castle bed was surprisingly uncomfortable and wrestled not only his insomnia, but his feelings as well. The shield hero finally finished the quest he was tasked with and he contemplated how to go about his new life. His first thoughts drifted towards how he would see off his companions with a happy life. As Naofumi's mind moved onto to Raphtalia, he recalled all their time together and felt their connection resonating in himself in a way he wasn't able to come to terms with before.

_She's not like the others_. _She's had plenty of opportunities to backstab me before and she continues to follow me. I'm not sure why, but maybe she does like me. Would she deny me flat out if I asked her out? I mean, would it be any different from back home? She's my best friend right now and I don't know if I want to sacrifice that over a hunch. Wait, what do I even want? I never really looked for a relationship after dealing with Bitch. That snake can't hurt me anymore. Since the waves are over, I can basically retire now. I really want to settle down peacefully and I really can't see anyone besides Raphtalia in my life. I guess… I really like her._

Naofumi imagined all night how he would even begin a more intimate relationship with Raphtalia. Eventually he formulated some semblance of a plan. He would invite her out for a walk and he would try to probe her to find out if she wouldn't mind staying by his side. If such was the case, he would ask her to try a deeper relationship with him. While this wasn't the most foolproof and well-thought out plan, this was the one that a young, inexperienced nerd trying to appeal to his first love could come up with.

The next morning, Naofumi tracked her down to execute his hopeful plan. He combed the castle until he located her chatting with Filo and Melty. The three of them seemed to be quite focused on their conversation. Naofumi couldn't help but laugh at how close that little trio was given all of their differences. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt the time they had, considering Melty would have her hands full with royal duties. He lurked lightly by a nearby hall until he felt comfortable he could approach Raphtalia and she would respond to him. Finally, the opportunity arose for Naofumi to get , and he made his move.

"Hey Raphtalia, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Naofumi-sama."

He gestured Raphtalia to a more discreet corridor. When he tried to talk, his voice wouldn't make a sound and throat felt drier than wasabi peas.

"What did you want to talk about Naofumi-sama? Are you feeling well? You seem a little pale."

Naofumni tried as hard as he could, but the words wouldn't come out.

_I thought I was done being a wimp. Why won't my body do what I want it to? I've made it this far, I can't back out now. I also don't want to go through "that" again._

Naofumi's body seemed to disagree with him and his external expressions of anguish eventually caught Raphtalia's attention. She stared at him earnestly for a short while, until she became concerned with his depreciating condition and started to stumble.

"Naofumi-sama, are you okay? You look so pale and weak. Please hold on, let's get you a doctor immediately."

_No, I won't stop here! I want to do this. I will do this!_

Naofumi came to his senses once Raphtalia tried to escort him. He stood up on his own with color returning to his face.

"Sorry for the scare, Raphtalia. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You should know better by now. I… I was so scared. I thought you were poisoned about to expire right in front of me. Please, never do that to me again. You know how I worry about you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual. Now, I have a question for you. Do you have some time tomorrow? There is something very important I want to take care of and I need you to help me with it."

Raphtalia's mood then shifted from concerned to appreciative. She was ecstatic that even after their responsibilities were completed, Naofumi still saw her as a companion.

"Hehehe, of course I have time for you Naofumi-sama. Did you even need to ask me such a simple thing? You know I don't mind helping you at all, right?"

"I guess you're right. I just wanted to be earnest is all. Well, I do have to wrap up some hero matters for today, but let's meet at the gate at first light tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright, have a good day Raphtalia."

Once their conversation was over they both strolled in the opposite direction with a leisurely expression painted across their faces as they both thought to themselves "_I think my time has finally come._".

That night was the longest one Raphtalia had yet to experience in her life. The timing and situation seemed too perfect and beyond her wildest dreams. She decided that since all her dreams might come true tomorrow it was time to conjure up some more.

_I can't believe Naofumi-sama wants me to help him with an important task. I'm really glad he is doing better. I can't wait to finally be affectionate with him and we can do all sorts of couple things we couldn't do before. I wonder how our first time spending time as a couple will be? I hope he doesn't find me clingy. I have been at his side since the beginning and he hasn't pushed me away yet, so he must like me to some degree. I wonder how long it will be until we're married. I'm sure he wants to have a nice peaceful life away from trouble. I really would enjoy a domestic life with him. Especially when we have kids to worry about… Wait, how many children does Naofumi-sama want? Does he even want to have any? Would we have a problem if he doesn't want any? I hope he wants at least one so I can dote on a little copy of him. Okay, I'll make sure Naofumi-sama knows that we're having a having a family and I don't take no for an answer. _

Raphtalia had barely slept at all, as her mind bounced from one blissfully, imaginary situation to the next.


	2. Confession

**Chapter 1: confession**

Naofumi and Raphtalia met early at the gate the next morning and headed off towards a nearby meadow. Naofumi had recently come to terms with his relationship with Raphtalia and decided to seek out a more intimate connection with her. The duo made their way to a secluded part of the plateau, and Raphtalia's curiosity finally awakened.

"Naofumi-sama, what's this 'important' thing you are looking for again?"

"Just hold on a minute and I'll tell you soon."

Naofumi didn't really have a destination in mind, and ended up strolling aimlessly until he found a clearing of particularly bright grass. He did, however, indicate that he was looking for something important for the next chapter of his life, which was not a lie. Naofumi felt content with the area they had come across and decided to sit down and rest. Raphtalia joined him quickly and the pair lay down together and silently enjoyed the mutual satisfaction in each other's company.

"So Raphtalia, now that we're essentially free, what do you want to do with your life now?"

Naofumi wasn't blind to Raphtalia's emotions anymore but, he wanted to hear for himself what she wanted.

"I'll keep doing what I have been doing. I want to continue accompanying you with whatever you need. I'm your sword after all."

"I'm honestly not sure what I want to do myself, if I'm honest. After all the fights we've been through, I really want a simple life. While we may have a small fortune from our achievements, I don't think I need to worry about needing a weapon anymore."

"I… I see."

"Although... I wouldn't mind a companion. We've been together for a great deal of time and I really do enjoy your company most of all."

Naofumi had rehearsed this a number of times in his head and was focusing on trying not to mess up his confession. Meanwhile, Raphtalia was in slight shock and vehemently absorbed every word her love's seemingly requited profession of interest. Naofumi's inexperience with matters of the heart eventually outpaced his preparation. He began to babble on about their adventures together and mindless platitudes until he got a hold of his nerves and decided to make his stance clear.

"What I'm trying to say Raphtalia, is that I want to know if you'd be my girlfriend."


End file.
